Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a photo-alignment layer, and a liquid crystal display.
Discussion of the Background
In order for a liquid crystal element to display an image, the liquid crystal should be aligned in a certain direction with respect to the transparent conductive electrode. Uniformity of the liquid crystal alignment is the most important factor in determining the image quality of a liquid crystal display.
A general method of aligning the liquid crystal includes a rubbing method wherein a polymer film, such as polyimide, is applied on a substrate, such as a glass, and the applied surface is rubbed in a certain direction with a fiber, such as nylon or polyester. However, the rubbing method may generate fine dust or static electricity when the fiber and polymer film are fractionized, which may cause serious problems when manufacturing a liquid crystal panel.
In order to solve the problem, a photo-alignment method wherein anisotropy is induced in a polymer film by light irradiation, which is used for aligning the liquid crystal, has been recently researched.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.